runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sirnot1
Link To Archive:http://runescapeclassic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sirnot1/archive DeviousMUD You copied mine article from the RuneScape wikia =D. It really costed much time to make it, however I like it you enjoy it!--Zorak plorak 16:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) U setted something above the page, like it!--Zorak plorak 11:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Highscores I got an idea to get a little highscores on the Wiki for everyone. If you fill in this on your userpage with your RSC stats, you will be added. --Zorak plorak 11:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool idea, I was thinking also about an ingame picture. I know how to get highscores i think, but i need the IP of RSC and my Pc have to be the server... --Zorak plorak 07:18, February 8, 2010 (UTC) You're right. I'll try to figure all out. Not sure about I need the Ip, however there's a big change. I think i'll not do it now, cuz it costs far too much time. Maybe fill in highscores app? =D--Zorak plorak 15:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: First of all I would like to say I think Stelercus has to go out of this Wikia. Also Ruudvan100 (Bureaucrat RS Wiki) came to this wikia. I'm happy with that because I dont know everything about templates. I Think you and Rsa could be sysopped better, you're much more active on this wikia. I think i'll revert the polls on the main-page. --Zorak plorak 06:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to just have a small note on this subject. These are just temporary things, see my RuneScape Wiki talk page at the bottom. Ruudvan100 has asked me to give him bureaucrat him and give administrative rights. This is to clean this wiki up, make mediawiki pages, and give administrator rights to those that are helping. :These are planning to be temporary, but I'll see how this all goes, and if all goes fine, then they can keep it if they want. As for Stelercus, he's awesome with the coding of templates. He created the Skin Generator, which allows for creating a custom skin. He also edits the newspaper at the RuneScape Wiki. I feel that he's doing a fine job, and if he is doing something that you feel isn't right, just talk it out with him on his talk page. 12:14, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: I don't know much about DeviousMUD, but I can help out with coding and such if that's fine with you. I would only need administrator access for this. Thanks for the offer. 11:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I know much about DeviousMUD, because I wrote the article about it for the RuneScape Wikia. I would like to say "Yes".--Zorak plorak 14:37, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Categories Sorry, I don't understand. Can you not see the "Dates" category on the pages? Rsa23899 02:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I Think so, I can see them. Rsa23899 02:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Congz with your 850 edits, Tollerach and I were discussing at RS too yesterday. Ill read your idea =P. -- 06:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) IDK Idk, but ehm, your signature needs to have at least a link to your page and talk page. Btw, you don't have to do each day in the calandar every year, just if there was an update.I'm going for the Talk page one, with brighter colours. Use wikipedia =P 18:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Templates You may add to your userpage. -- Spring Meeting Hey there, Thanks for the message about the postponing of the meeting. I did not hear about changing the time until after the meeting time, so I went ahead with what was planned. Just a few people showed up, I dropped some items, and we chatted for a bit, but it wasn't very big. I'd be happy to come to the rescheduled meeting so more people could get together in-game. I'm going to let others plan this one, since I ended up doing last minute organizing to get the earlier meeting to happen. Please let me know on the wiki, either in the forum, or on my talk page, about the new meeting time with enough notice so I can try to make it. I don't check the RS forums but you can always PM me in game too. I like your idea about having the meeting so more people can come and I'll do my best to be there. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 06:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ill try I'll try to do that. I dont know how to do. I try to, but maybe it will cost some time Re:It's Today Well, I guess I missed the meeting. I didn't check the wiki today. I wish there was a bit more notice, but oh well. I hope it was fun and I hope to make the next one. Tollerach (talk) 04:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) So it is today? If it is then I didn't miss it :)! Droung 17:49, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Spring meeting Do you know when it is?Droung 21:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Allright :) Droung 00:55, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Highscores I updated the highscores, it auto-updates now if someone chances his/her level! You can sort them the way you want now too. Re: No I don't think it's strange. Half a year is very much, many people started memb-chip and stopped/started RS. That's why they re-open it. And we get more people here. =D Personal Images A change for personal images has taken place. Here is the new rule: "A user is only allowed to upload two personal images ontp the wiki. They must not be real life pictures. The image must have your username and a sequential number. For example, if you were to upload an image it must be named (1).png and your next one would be named (2).jpg. If you feel that 2 images aren't enough and you want more, there are many free image uploading sites, such as Photobucket, TinyPic, and Imageshack, where you can upload them and link to them on your page. If you want a picture deleted so you may upload another one, on the file page place and an admin will delete it." Taken from RSC:IP 20:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Your Personal Images Hi Sirnot1! You have 2 personal images uploaded. Per our new policy, located at RSC:IP, only 2 personal images are allowed, and they must have your name as the title. I have given the images the proper titles (I just added a '2' to one of them, the other was already named correctly, lol). If you want one deleted so you may add another, just add to the appropriate file page. Cheers, 20:27, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Sirnot! It's good to see you again! -- 00:50, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :) Good to be back!-- Sirnot 00:54, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sirnot, are you sure that the new pages you made about Murder Mystery don't have apostrophes? For example is it''Murderers fingerprint'' or Murderer's fingerprint. Or is it Franks silver pot or Frank's silver pot? While the former might be the in-game name, the latter would be grammatically correct. -- 03:48, June 24, 2010 (UTC) When it comes to game names, we should be correct, even if the grammar may be different from in-game to wiki. I made those pages so people could add to them, from a foundation. Sirnot 21:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not arguing that though, I know we should reflect the in-game names, what I was asking if those are the in-game names. They also seem too long to be an in-game name. Are they? -- 22:02, June 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Featured article and image Hey Sirnot, That's a good idea. I agree that both the featured article and the featured images are getting a little stale. A while back Zorak suggested Dragon axe to be featured, so we could do that, or if you want another one, let me know. The featured images are shown at random using Category:Featured images as a list. Feel free to chose a few cool images and I'll be happy to update the category and the main page template to show them. Just leave me a message on my talk page and I'll make the changes. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 20:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Requests for Admin page Would be a nice idea to make a Requests for Admin page, but I found we've one already :) RuneScape_Classic:Requests_for_adminship, but I'll add some pages to the menu. P.S. You can edit this page. |}